


我和我的小伙伴们

by ThomasJrz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Earth0803, Gen, 修订版
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasJrz/pseuds/ThomasJrz
Summary: Revised edition after so many years.The original edition plz refer to: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2530275495





	我和我的小伙伴们

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alizarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizarin/gifts), [Thanks for your company I have gained a lot of happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+for+your+company+I+have+gained+a+lot+of+happiness).



我曾经听说过一句话叫做“父母是孩子的第一任老师”，一开始我很不以为然，直到我的朋友吴世勋不止一次地用他的亲身行动向我证明了这一点。比起在学校里接受的各种正规教育，显然他妈妈在他小时候对他嘱咐过的一句“看见奇怪的人要无条件地跑”超越了一切，成为了贯穿他人生的最高纲领。

大三开学的第一个星期，正是各大社团招新最火热的关键时刻，作为篮球社的社长，我当然有义务为篮球社招揽更多的新鲜血液来继承我的光荣战绩。于是，我天天像个星探一样蹲守在学校篮球场旁边的草丛里，期待这一届的新生里会有让人眼前一亮的绝顶天才。然而可惜的是，我看来看去都像是在矮子里面拔将军，而我偏偏是一个不愿意将就的人。唯一让我燃起兴趣的是一个被同学硬拉来打球的男孩子。他几乎毫无技巧可言，一看就知道平时根本不摸篮球，但他182的身高在这所南方的大学里简直可以说是鹤立鸡群。辗转几番之后，我终于打听到了他的名字：吴世勋。

之后的事情就十分顺其自然了，我顶着篮球社社长的光辉头衔约他见了一次面，不费吹灰之力就把他变成了篮球社的一员。

这是不可能的。

事实是，我费尽心思地打听到了他的课表，然后找了一个阳光明媚万里无云的好天气，穿上了我最帅的一身行头，去他的教室门口堵他。

等了二十分钟之后，那个秃头的经济学教授终于舍得下课了。看着吴世勋背着他奶黄色的书包稳稳地向我一步一步走来，那一瞬间，除了感叹他的身体素质真的很适合练篮球之外，我竟然有了一种精心打扮完之后等待初恋男友一起去进行有生以来第一次约会的纯情小女生的心情。

就在吴世勋要和我擦肩而过的时候，我一把抓住了他的手臂，用一种在韩剧男主角身上经常能看见的姿势，硬生生将他拉回了我的身边，用我最迷人的低沉嗓音开口：“你是吴世勋吧，我是……”

我的话还没有说完，就看见吴世勋抬起头扫了我一眼，然后轻而易举地挣脱了我的手，飞快地跑了。

呵呵，他跑了。

我回球队之后就这样如实地把发生的一切报告给了教练，却换来被按在墙角的一顿痛打。他还对我说话的语气进行了严肃的批评教育，罚我坐了半个月的冷板凳。

你麻痹。

为了挽回我的形象，更重要的是为了不再每天受教练的毒打，我决定拿出我的看家本领，哪怕付出一切，也要把吴世勋骗进篮球社。我准确地背下了他的课表，每天掐着点去他的教室门口蹲守，见缝插针地和他搭话，就算他一如既往地一看见我就抬眼转身逃跑一气呵成，我也每天都给自己打气，不抛弃不放弃。

皇天不负有心人，当我收到了来自他们班女生的第八封情书的时候，吴世勋终于开口和我说了第一句话。

“你没课吗？”吴世勋用他那双仿佛永远都睡不醒的眼睛盯着我，脸上没有任何表情，语气里却带着浓浓的无奈。我当然不会觉得这是一种嫌弃，我坚信这是一个莫大的进步，我甚至觉得要是我这样坚持一年，说不定他连嫁给我都会同意。

我平复了一下内心的激动，尽量让我的声音听上去低沉而充满磁性：“有，我翘了。”

吴世勋眨眼的频率慢了几秒，显然是被我的声音牢牢地吸引住了，过了好一会儿他才恢复过来：“你还准备跟着我多久？”

“直到你答应我为止。”我立刻表达了我的真心，他一定可以从我这种直接而热情的回答里感受到我的决心。

吴世勋快速地摇了摇头：“我不会答应你的。”

“为什么？”我反问，觉得有点好奇。跟了他这么多天，我已经非常了解他了。他的确是一个不爱运动的男孩子，也不喜欢群体活动，平时不是在教室就是在寝室，他们班的女生委婉地用“独立”这个词来向我形容他的性格，但我非常清楚其实她们想表达的是“孤僻”。

“我不喜欢篮球。”吴世勋回答地非常干脆，表情严肃，一字一顿十分认真。

我仔细地观察着吴世勋的神情，确定他说的是真心话，而不是为了打发我而瞎编的理由。他没有被我上下打量的眼神吓到，平静地站在原地，接受着我的审视。

“不喜欢篮球？”我笑了，“没有人会不喜欢篮球。”

“我就不喜欢。”吴世勋微微昂起头，直视着我的眼睛，他的声音不大却很坚定，仿佛是对我的挑战。

如果说之前我想让他加入篮球社，只是看中了他的身高，那么此刻我就真正确定了他一定会成为一个优秀的篮球选手，我一定要让他成为篮球社未来的支柱。

“跟我走。”我拉住他的胳膊，轻而易举地制服了他微不足道的挣扎，一路狂奔，带着他到了室内篮球场。趁他还没反应过来，我一下子把他推进球场，也跟着进去，反锁了门。

“干什么！”吴世勋被我猝不及防地一推，完全失去重心，幸好他反应极快地扶住了旁边的墙壁，不然一定已经摔得不成人样了。

“你真的不愿意加入篮球队？”我又问了一遍，篮球场里空空如也，更显得我的声音突兀而响亮。

吴世勋犹豫了一下，不由自主地往后退了一步，身体也开始往侧面转，不再正对着我，我立刻就反应过来他又要跑了。在我意识到之前，我就已经双手扣住了他的肩膀，演练了几百遍的话冲口而出：“求你了！教练叫我无论如何都要把你拉进篮球队！不然我就要再坐一个月的冷板凳了！求你了！看在大家都姓吴的份上！你就帮我一次吧！”

“我不跑，你先放手。”吴世勋翻了个白眼，轻轻地晃了晃身体，“我发誓我不跑。”

我将信将疑地慢慢松开了我的手，果然发现吴世勋只是又翻了个白眼，却没有要逃跑的样子。我放心地收回手，重新挤出我最有魅力的灿烂笑容：“你喜欢吃什么？哥哥请你吃饭怎么样？有喜欢的女孩子吗？哥哥帮你追！”

“我有亲哥哥的。”吴世勋撇了撇嘴。

“不然这样怎么样？明天下午四点我们有训练，你过来看一看？”我察觉到了吴世勋的态度有一些软化，决定以退为进，“如果你觉得还不错就加入我们，实在不喜欢的话，我以后也不强求你了。”

吴世勋的眉毛微微皱起，脸上依旧没什么表情，沉默不言，不知道在思考什么。过了大概有一个世纪那么长，他才终于点了点头，看上去很是不情愿。  
“我们球队的所有人都很好相处的。”我趁热打铁地说。

吴世勋斜着眼睛瞄了一眼，小声地说：“并不相信。”

“我听见了。”我压低声音说。

吴世勋立刻转移了话题：“你喜欢数学吗？” 

“最讨厌了，我是文科生。”我回忆起高中被数学支配的恐惧，无法控制自己地抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，毫不犹豫地回答道。

吴世勋僵硬地把脸转过去，不再看我，我们之间的气氛一下子变得尴尬起来。

我突然想起吴世勋就是数学系的，立刻改口：“不不不，我非常喜欢数学，就算我是个文科生，我仍旧对数学十分痴迷难以自拔。”

“迟了。”吴世勋再次小声地说。

呵呵，去你的数学。

但不管如何，我至少获得了第一步的成功。俗话说“好的开头是成功的一半”，有了他今天的承诺，之后的事情就好办多了。等到他明天来参观我们的球队训练的时候，我们一定要拿出十二万分的热情来欢迎他，哪怕去隔壁体操社借几个美女来跳操也一定要让他感受到我们篮球社是一个多么充满魅力的社团。然后趁他没反应过来的时候，我就把早就为他做好的队服塞给他，然后再拉着他一起打一场表演赛，把我们所有的技巧全都炫给他看。等他累到不能思考的时候，我们就拉着他一起去聚餐，祝贺他成为我们的一员，并且坚决不能让他掏一分钱，务必让他感受到我们篮球社是一个多么充满人文关怀的社团。

幻想是美好的，我万万没想到的是，第二天吴世勋根本没有露面。我带领着一众大老爷们在篮球场等了整整四个小时，直到教练饿得受不了了嚷着要去吃饭，他都始终没有出现。而我，找遍了整个学校，都没能找到传说中“要么在寝室要么在教室”的吴世勋。

那之后，我对人生几乎失去了所有的希望，像一个被恋人抛弃的可怜人，成天想着吴世勋那天为什么不来看我们的训练。但我不能再逃课，只能每天在校园里四处乱转，期待着能和吴世勋偶遇，当面向他要一个解释。然而，直到社团的招新季结束，我都没能再遇见吴世勋一次。

有一天，我的室友鹿晗带着一身臭汗回到宿舍，从怀里掏出了一个粉红色的信封递给了我。

“这是什么？”我其实猜到这是什么了，但我实在不能理解它存在的合理性。

鹿晗抖了抖手腕，把信封又往我面前杵了杵，一直伸到我的鼻子前：“你瞎了吗这都看不出来？情书啊！”

我的心跳突然开始剧烈地跳动起来。我知道自己长得帅又有气质，连续两年都在“最想和TA共度情人节”的榜单里被全校女生（可能还有部分男生）投票选为第一名，但我完全没有察觉到身为我的竞争对手的校草候选人之一鹿晗居然也已经对我芳心暗许了。虽然我不能接受同性间的恋情，但我不接受他的表白，只是单纯地享受一下这种被对手暗恋的心情爽一爽，应该不犯法的。

看着鹿晗期待的眼神，虽然不舍，我却还是只能说出了残忍的话：“对不起，我不能接受你，但是……”

鹿晗愣了一下，然后一下子把那封情书糊到了我的脸上：“去你妈的谁和你表白？你多久没吃药了？”

我把脸上的情书揭下来，深吸一口气，提醒自己要维持风度保持微笑：“那这是什么？”

“我有个学妹喜欢吴世勋你前段不是总会和他一起玩吗你们俩应该挺熟的你帮我递一下情书吧晚上足球社聚餐我不回来吃饭了你自己去食堂吧拜拜。”鹿晗像连珠炮一样把这句话念了出来，中间没有任何停顿，我自然也就没有任何可以拒绝的空挡。

更重要的是，拜托我做这么重要的事情，他竟然连一句“谢谢”都不说？

更更重要的是，我现在根本遇不到吴世勋啊！

好在天无绝人之路，几天之后，我的一个探子向我报告了吴世勋的具体位置，我立刻从床上跳起来，不顾十一月份的寒冷天气，裹着我还没来得及的长风衣，饿着肚子，没有忘记给我的头发喷点定型水，出发去理科楼，帮我室友的学妹给拒绝了我一个月的男孩子送情书，顺便为自己遭受到的背叛讨一个说法。

我不知道别人是如何递情书的，但我在这件事情上完全没有经验，固然是因为我长得这么帅从来只有收情书的机会而不需要追求别人，也是因为我直来直往的性格不会选择这种表白方式。因此思考过后，我依样画葫芦地照搬了鹿晗当时在寝室给我递情书的动作。

然后，吴世勋抬起头扫了我一眼，转身，飞快地跑了。

呵呵，他又跑了。

那个时候我已经听说了他的人生最高纲领了，因此完全能理解他落荒而逃的原因，但仍旧不得不感叹他跑得那么快绝对是个打篮球的好苗子。于是，我不但没有能送出去这份情书，还错失了听他解释为什么背叛我的绝好时机。

当然，晚上回到寝室之后，我把情书重新还给了鹿晗，并向他如实地描述了发生的事情之后，毫不意外地被他按在床上暴打了一顿。虽然我觉得我一点错都没有，但介于鹿晗的战斗能力比我高出不是一点半点，我还是违心地认了错，并承诺帮他打一个星期的饭。

你麻痹。

第二天，鹿晗从我的手机里偷看了吴世勋的课表，走上了我的老路，揣着那份粉红色的情书，掐着点去他的教室门口堵他。但让我百思不得其解的是，我花了整整一个月都无法打动的那一颗铁石心肠，居然在一天之内就被鹿晗感化地五体投地。我不知道鹿晗用了什么邪术，他不但成功地把那封烫手的情书送了出去，甚至为我讨回来一个说法。

“他已经给你们教练递了入社申请了，如果你们教练愿意破格收他的话，明天你就能在篮球社看见他了。”鹿晗这样向我转述着吴世勋的打算。

呵呵，他的良心不会痛吗？

那之后，吴世勋就和鹿晗一下子变得亲近起来，很长一段时间内都形影不离勾肩搭背，我甚至经常回到寝室一打开门，就能看见正在勤劳地帮鹿晗晒衣服的小蜜蜂吴世勋。

“能帮我把袜子洗了吗？”我举着袜子问吴世勋。

他抬起眼飞快地看了我一眼，身体微微转向侧面，我知道，他又准备跑了。

“算了算了，你就当我没说过吧。”我放下了袜子，吴世勋的身体也放松了下来。

真好，这个曾经抛弃了我的男人终于愿意和我同处一个屋檐下了。

寒假之前我谈了一次恋爱，对象是我们系的系花，长得真是漂亮，但是交往之后才发现脾气真是不好。忍了一个寒假我幡然醒悟自己人生的宝贵，毅然决然地把他甩了。

于是开学的第一天，我就被人堵在了宿舍旁边无人注意的小巷子里，对方是我前女友的室友和她的男朋友。我真的不太能理解，如果我前女友是想报复我的话，为什么她不亲自来堵我，而是要派这样两个和我毫无关系的人来做这件事，但我充分能理解为什么吴世勋远远地看了我们一眼就飞快地转身逃跑了。

虽然很能理解，但还是，你麻痹。

在经过了短暂而激烈的决斗之后，我对吴世勋的诅咒不禁又加深了一层。我是一个有风度的人，无论在多么危急的时刻都不能出手打女人，而对面那个男的居然不知道什么时候从什么地方掏出了一把水果刀。在我感受到手臂的剧痛而眼前一黑之前，我看见吴世勋再次出现在这条小巷子的尽头，身边还跟了一个非洲朋友。

吴世勋跑过来扶住我，非洲朋友则三两下就把对面的两个人撂倒了，他的气质是那么地不羁狂放，以至于我都忘记了要提醒他不能打女人。亲眼见到我的两个对手无力地倒在地上，我终于放心地闭上了眼睛。这一次，我没有忘记提醒吴世勋：“别给我缝针，会留疤。”

等我再次醒来的时候，我已经躺在了医院的病床上，身边坐着鹿晗和吴世勋，但没有看到拯救我于危难之中的那位非洲朋友。好消息是，我没有受什么重伤，只是手臂骨折了，还有一点轻微的脑震荡。我挣扎着坐起来，期待他们俩能来阻止我，叫我好好躺着别乱动，但是他们毫无反应。他们只是一人削了一个苹果，自顾自地开始啃，无论我怎么捧着我的手臂叫唤，他们都只能看见手中的苹果。

“世勋，谢谢你。”我只能自己找话说。

“不用谢。”

我想了想，还是问出了心中的疑问：“你为什么后来又回来了？”

吴世勋看着我，斟酌了良久，严肃地说：“哥，你是个好人。”

“……”我迷惑地看着鹿晗，从他憋着笑的嘴角里读懂了吴世勋没有说出口的后半句话：“但是我不能接受你的爱，这次救了你就当做是对你的补偿吧。”  
“谢谢你。”我深思了好一会儿，还是觉得除了这三个字，没有更好的回答了。

这次意外事件的后果就是接下来二月份的校级篮球赛我没有办法参加，而我们队正好输了。教练认为是因为我这个主力兼队长的缺席严重影响了全队的战略部署和士气，才会导致这样惨痛的失败。

然后我就被教练打了。

“就算我上场了也还是会输的，他们的教练比你厉害多了！”这是我还没有来得及说出口的话，但是幸好我没有说，不然我完好的那只手臂可能也会变得残缺。

在躲避教练的拳头的同时，我瞥见了篮球馆门口一晃而过的熟悉身影，但他这次只是远远地看了我一眼，然后就飞快地跑走了，再也没有重新回头带着他的非洲朋友来救我。

你麻痹。


End file.
